Egon Stetmann (Co-op Missions)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Stetmann Coop Art1.png |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran Mecha Zerg and robot army |faction=”Bel'Shir” :Mecha Swarm |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Mechanical Zerg Swarm Support/Assault hybrid Zone Control |notes='Strengths' *Hero support *Stetzone abilities benefit allies, allowing healing, energy regeneration, or a speed boost *Army can be rebuilt via Gary *Late-game dominance Weaknesses *Slow early game *Egonergy mechanics take practice to master *All units are weak when out of Egonergy *Stetzone reliance |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Egon Stetmann is a commander for Co-op Missions, who commands the Mecha Swarm against his enemies. He commands legions of robotic zerg with special abilities, supported by his best friend Gary. Stetmann can spread stetellites across the map, with create power fields that can empower both Stetmann’s forces and his ally’s. These fields create “stetzones” that can recharge energy, heal, or grant a speed boost. Gary can overcharge these stetellites to grant a larger bonus to the Mecha Swarm. Gary serves as a hero support unit, able to bring combat and supporting abilities to Stetmann’s forces, but is not as powerful as other commander heroes as an individual unit.2019-05-22. Co-op Commander: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2019-05-22. Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Deploy Stetellites across the map to expand your influence.'' *''Control Stetmann's Mecha Zerg, which are augmented with Terran and Protoss inspired enhancements.'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Upgrade Resource Cost: -2% – -60% :Gary Ability Cooldown: +1% – +30% ;Power Set 2 :Stetzone Bonuses: +2% – +60% :Maximum Egonergy Pool: +1% – 30% ;Power Set 3 :Deploy Stetellite Cooldown: -0.16 sec – -5 sec ::Note: In the game client, the cooldown is mislabeled at "1.6 sec per point" with a maximum of 50 seconds. :Structure Morph Rate: -2% – -60% Calldown Abilities Army Composition Units and Structures Talent Progression Stetmann acquires the following talents as he levels up: Strategies The FAST Stetzone provides movement speed to workers, thus placing stetellites over an allies worker provides a boost to their early economy. Synergies Protoss Commanders Terran Commanders Zerg Commanders Achievements Gameplay Levels Videos Co-op Commander Stetmann Development Stetmann’s commander identity was conceived out of the popularity of the Simulant skinset for zerg. When the team deliberated on what commander could represent them, Stetmann was decided upon, as the character already had a special relationship with the team due to their development of him in “Mist Opportunities.” The team wanted to make a character that blended zerg potential and protoss technology, with a dose of terran ingenuity, to adapt Stetmann’s ability to research protoss and zerg technology. For this, the stetzone mechanic was created as a means to create complexity while fulfilling the fantasy of both Stetmann and the Mecha Swarm. Tooltips on the mecha spire refer to Stetmann being able to spawn mecha mutalisks, and mecha mutalisks show up in his commander trailer. Data in the Galaxy Map Editor exists for a mecha roach warren. Trivia *Stetmann has unique dialogue on the map "Mist Opportunities," changing the dialogue for both himself and the allied commander. References Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2018. External Links Category:Co-op Commanders